


［BTOB星燮］好像打開了什麼

by wuritachi77



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuritachi77/pseuds/wuritachi77
Summary: 星燮沒交往大概是在一個有點模糊的階段
Relationships: Yook Sungjae/Lee Changsub





	［BTOB星燮］好像打開了什麼

最近陸星材不小心惹毛了鄭鎰勳。

說是惹毛了其實也只是玩遊戲的時候因為不太熟悉，對戰時不小心做了一件蠢事讓陸星材笑了好幾天。

想念的活動雖然持續進行當中，但遊戲對多數的男孩子來說有著絕對優先權。它永遠是男孩子們每天To do list無法刪去的項目。因此鄭鎰勛失手的話題總會在他們休息室、練習室、車上等地方出現。

偏偏陸星材就是那種越親近你就越欺負你的可惡個性。好不容易抓到鄭鎰勳的小辮子當然要物盡其用。而且這件事也是十足的好笑，連成員們也是每聽必笑。

冠軍秀舞台下班後他們罕見的搭同一台車要離開。陸星材早早收拾好隨身物品不斷的催促李昌燮加快速度。李昌燮有點提不起勁，告訴星材今天有點累，不要管自己了先去佔自己要的位置吧。

陸星材一聽頷首，手刀離開了候機室。留下李昌燮愣在原地。

「哥你的表情像棄犬似的。」任炫植這麼說。

等到了停車場時，陸星材正從副駕駛座下來。李昌燮面容疲倦的看想他，嘴唇開開合合的卻一句話也說不出來。

「哥，你累，你坐吧。」

接著此起彼落的抱怨聲、嘆息聲瞬間爆發。大家其實不怎麼在意這個位置誰要坐，就是想調侃陸星材這個對李昌燮特別的舉動。

其中鄭鎰勳因為最近這一陣子受到無數的嘲笑（當然這毫無惡意），有機會能夠集體攻擊陸星材當然是不會放過。

「呀星材，你怎麼不也給我佔位置呢？」

「哥你沒說你累啊。」

「那我現在說了啊，好累啊～。」

「昌燮哥先講了。」

鄭鎰勳終究抵不過這個忙內的伶牙俐齒，半惱羞地扯了句，「呀你們下輩子，當夫婦算了。」

本以為陸星材會先回嘴，卻反而先是逗得任炫植哈哈大笑，聲音特別刺耳的那種。徐恩光受到感染，也加入了爆笑的行列。最後整車除了剛才鬥嘴的兩人和受到波及的李昌燮，大家全笑成了一團，當然也包括正在開車的經紀人。

「呀鎰勳啊，你真是...大發、形容的太準確了。」

「沒錯，簡直說出了每個人的心聲。」

這個情況來看似乎大家是想吐槽很久了，每個人都笑得不能自己，最後陸星材只能低低的咕噥誰要跟昌燮哥當夫婦。

其他哥哥們還沈浸在大笑的餘韻中，鄭鎰勳卻覺得渾身特別不對勁。一來陸星材不是那種不反擊的人，二來自己做的位置可以看到副駕駛座位的李昌燮，一聲也不坑的以為是睡著了，仔細一看眼睛卻還是睜開的。

這兩個人怎麼回事，也太奇怪。

之後偶然發現某些事情的端倪，然後在直播上助攻又是另外一回事了。


End file.
